Question: $K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 8x + 8$ and $ KL = 7x + 16$ Find $JL$.
A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 8} = {7x + 16}$ Solve for $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 8({8}) + 8$ $ KL = 7({8}) + 16$ $ JK = 64 + 8$ $ KL = 56 + 16$ $ JK = 72$ $ KL = 72$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {72} + {72}$ $ JL = 144$